The present invention relates to a continuous casting and rolling device including a pair of liquid cooled rolls between which molten metal is introduced by means of a nozzle and whose coolant connection and drive are disposed on different sides of the roll supporting structure.
Continuous casting and rolling devices of the above mentioned type are disclosed, for example, in Austrian Pat. No. 209,510 and are equipped with a synchronous drive which operates by means of articulated shafts and includes either a distributor drive or two individual drives which are synchronized by means of angular gears. In order to avoid kinematic irregularities, toothed spindles are frequently used as drive shafts. Such toothed spindles are relatively expensive. Since a synchronous drive, which moreover requires a considerable amount of space, can be disassembled only at considerable expenditure of labor and time, the known continuous casting and rolling devices are designed so that an exchange of rolls can be effected only from the side where the coolant is connected. A further significant drawback of the prior art continuous casting devices is that, due to the use of the synchronous drive, the roll diameters must not differ from one another more than slightly so as to avoid differences in rolling circumference. The result is that rolls that may still be usable must be reground, thus unnecessarily shortening their realizable service life.